What Fate has in store for us all
by Shaira
Summary: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I HAVE RETURNED. hopefully you didn't think I was dead...cause that would have been kinda sad on my part. PLEASE read the new chapter....I had a stroke of...the heart...haha...just read please now chapter four. :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NOT MINE don't sue

Severus Snape looked down at the boy in his arms. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked as he traced the lightning bolt scar on the boys head. Hagrid would be coming to pick him up in a matter of minutes and there was nothing he could do to give this child another chance at a life the boy deserved to live. The future this Snape came from was a horrid one indeed. This child in his arms, had led a life of evil. After finding out what Albus had done to him since the very day he was born, took it's tole on the young man from his time. Harry had turned evil.  
Now he came to change this for him. To have this young man lead a life of pride, dignity and honor. To have him live a life with no abuse. To be loved like he deserved to be loved. But how was he going to do such a thing? Who was going to allow him to take this child, and place him in a home suited for a child such as him? No one, that was the answer. So he had to do what he thought best. He would have to send the child away. But to where? There was no one in the wizarding world that would take him in and not spoil him, there was not a muggle in site that would give him the attention he would need to learn all the tricks a wizard is to know. There was only one thing to do.  
Severus walked out of the ruined house and into the night. He would send this child to the past where no one would ever hear from him again, at least not until he was ready to face what was in store for him. Only then would this child return. Having everything he needed on hand incase he were to do such a thing, he opened the portal to a far off time and went in along with the child. And that was how Harry Potter was no more. Everyone would believe he died as well.

Inuyasha ran through the forest at high speed. This was going to be a great day. Today, for the first time since he could remember, he was free from that blasted Nuraku. He had finally done away with the filthy beast. But something was missing from his life. If only he knew what it was, maybe then he would be able to have a complete life. Miroku and Sango were to merry next week, but he wasn't going to go. It would only depress him, since he had no one in his life he could mate with. Kagome had chosen Hojo since he was from her time, and Kohaku, had died. Shippou had a huge crush on Rin and his older brother Sesshoumaru had chosen to mate with the wind demon Kagura..  
Not too far into the forest he heard a cry. He walked towards it, being curious as to who would leave a child unprotected in this land, and saw a baby not even one-year-old, with jet black hair and an oddly shaped scar on his forehead. The child was being protected by a rather tall man with a crooked nose and black greasy looking hair. Again, curiosity got the better of him. He went over and asked: "Why are you letting your child cry like that?"  
"This child is not mine. His parents were killed in a random act of cruelty. I cannot keep him and so I have brought him here to see who is worthy to raise this child." Severus Snape answered as he looked away from the child for the first time since landing in this infernal place. Inuyasha nodded and walked over to pick the child up but instead stood and looked at the beautiful baby in front of him. Inuyasha couldn't raise a child. He didn't know how. So then why was he going to ask the man to leave the child in his care?  
"I'll take care of him. Give him everything he'll need, train him to use any abilities he has, and make sure he is unharmed. I don't know why I want to do this for him, cause I've never really taken care of children before. But there's something about this child. Something that is begging me to take him in." Severus nodded and told him everything the half demon needed to know about the child. Everything but his name. The name Inuyasha would have to choose himself. Though it didn't seem like the henyou had any objections.  
Inuyasha picked up the baby and held him in his arms. This was pure bliss. He had someone other than himself to look after again, and it felt great. This way he wouldn't be alone again. He would have someone to laugh with, to take care of and to be there for whenever they needed each other. He glanced back at the strange man again and walked away still holding the young child in his arms. He would need help if he were to do a good job, and who else to help him than the one person who had remained his friend through the worst of it all. Kouga.  
Kouga and Inuyasha had become friends over the time they had been fighting for the love of Kagome and that friendship had held through the worst of it all. Through every SIT BOY, Kouga was there to comfort him. And seeing how the wench really acted, decided not to mate with her after all. That was how it had ended. Inuyasha and Kouga as best of friends, and Kagome, alone and heartbroken until she returned to her time.  
Inuyasha kept on walking till he came upon the cave where Kouga lived. His crew had left him long ago but he never left. He remained sitting on the hill in case Inuyasha were to stop by. What the henyou didn't know was that Kouga loved him. Had always loved him, but never actually acted on it. So here he was, waiting for his best friend to come by and they would sit and talk of everything and nothing at all until they got too tired and drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha, in a way, had been living with the wolf demon. He would leave and stay gone for a couple of days but the majority of his time was spent by Kouga, and the demon wouldn't wish it any other way.  
Kouga lifted his head and smelled the surrounding area. He smelled Inuyasha along with a human. But it was no human Kouga had ever known before. He ran up to Inuyasha and engulfed him in a hug thinking the human he had smelled had nothing to do with Inuyasha. How wrong he was.  
"Kouga be careful you'll hurt him." Inuyasha said pushing the demon back. Kouga, being curious, stood back and looked at what Inuyasha had in his arms. A little baby. And by the sound of what Inuyasha had said it was a boy. "He's cute. Who's is he?" Kouga asked, and by the look Inuyasha gave him, something bad had happened to this little baby. "His parents died, and his only living relatives treat him like shit. So I decided to take care of the kid. Wanna help? It could be fun?" Kouga thought about it and finally said: "Why not. You're right. It could be fun. But there is one thing I'm worried about...he's human and we're demons. He'll die before us and if we raise him, I don't think I could live with knowing that." Inuyasha nodded and said: "The Jewel of four souls. I never made the wish so Kaede might let us make this wish." Kouga nodded and went to pack for the days ahead.  
He packed everything he thought he would need and more, packed his baby clothes and other such things for the baby and some spare clothes for Inuyasha to put on after he was finished bathing the baby and himself. Now all he had to do was sit and wait.  
Around 20 minutes later Inuyasha came out of the bath house holding the baby and looking absolutely gorgeous. He had on black fire rat clothing, cut in the same manner his red ones were, but the color difference was perfect for him. His hair was tied back with a black silk ribbon and for the first time since he was young, he had on a pair of shoes that looked semi like the ones his brother always wore. All in all, the henyou looked perfect.  
They gathered together everything they would need and they were off. Once they were on the trail to the village of Kaede, Kouga asked: "What's his name?" Inuyasha thought for a bit and said: "His name is Hotta." Kouga nodded and they made the rest of the journey in silence. For such a small boy Hotta ate very little. Usually they would eat much more, but this child ate as little as possible. Inuyasha was worried and made a mental note to ask the old woman for help.  
It took them almost an entire day but they finally made it to the clearing of the village. It was as it had always been, nothing different about it. Inuyasha and Kouga walked up to the house of Kaede and knocked. The old woman beckoned them inside and had them sit down: "What is it I can do for the two of you this fine night?" She asked and Kouga answered: "We're here to ask if we can use the Jewel of four souls. We want to transform this baby into a demon so he will not die before us. We would not be able to bear it." Kaede smiled and nodded. This was a novel idea. This child had a strong aura about him. He had survived a lot. Inuyasha and Kouga smiled brightly and began the ritual to turn the child.  
Four hours later, in place of the child with jet black hair and green eyes, lie a boy with jet black and silver hair, white eyes, and colored stripes on the child's cheeks. The scar was still there. Nothing they could do would take that away. But the baby was beautiful none the less. Inuyasha and Kouga were going to raise this child like their own and nothing was going to get in the way of their child's happiness.

four years later

A five-year-old boy ran around the forest playing with this and that, laughing as though there was no tomorrow. Inuyasha sat watching his son play and he could not remember a time when he was happier. He and Kouga had mated last summer and now they were a complete family. Inuyasha had taken on the role of the mother, since he was so protective of the boy and would not let anything happen to him. They had a house in the village of Kaede and now it was time for them to go home. It was getting late and the boy needed to eat. "HOTTA TIME FOR DINNER LET'S GO." Inuyasha called out, since Hotta had wandered off, but instead of a little boy saying, okay papa let's go I'm hungry, like always, there came a scream and a cry for help. Inuyasha ran towards the scream and came face to face with an angry giant of a man, and an old man that looked about 140. "Hotta. Come here baby." Inuyasha called and the young boy ran to hide behind his father.  
"What do you want with my son?" Inuyasha asked anger flaring behind his golden eyes. "We have come to take young Mr. Potter home with us." The old man answered. "LIKE HELL YOU ARE. KOUGA." Inuyasha yelled and Kouga came and stood beside him. "Take Hotta home. I'll be there shortly." Kouga nodded, took Hotta and left. Inuyasha charged at the two who had dared touch his child. They would pay for making his son cry. But before Inuyasha could do anything they were gone as though they had never been there at all.  
Inuyasha ran back to the house to tell Kouga what had happened, but what he saw made his blood boil. There was the old man dragging his son away while his mate lay as though frozen. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards his son. Hotta broke free of the old man and ran to his father. "You and your mate are alone in this fight sir. I suggest you give us our savior back before I am forced to take him from you." The old man said with a twinkle in his eyes. Inuyasha growled but before he could say anything Kaede came out of her hut and said: "He is not alone. I, Kaede, the healer of this village, am also with him in this fight."  
"As am I, Miroku, the monk." Miroku said coming out of the hut of Kaede  
"As am I, Sango the demon slayer." Sango said following Miroku out.  
"As am I, Kagome, the Miko." No one knew where she showed up from.  
"As am I, Micah, the seer of this village." A man said walking up from behind a tree.  
"As am I, Kouga, leader of the wolf demons." Kouga said getting up from the ground where he lay.  
From all around the village came howling noises from the tribe that Kouga and Inuyasha had thought gone. One from within the group came forth and said: "We are the wolf demons and we will stand by our leader to the end of time. This child is his and whoever is to take what is rightfully his, will face us all."  
"Let us go inside. You, Kouga here, and Inuyasha and discuss this like civil beings. You will get no where with this many against you no matter what army is awaiting us on your side." Kaede suggested and the old man nodded. Inuyasha picked up his son and followed Kouga into the hut and sat beside him. "Now, before we start I am Kaede and I would greatly appreciate knowing your name." Kaede said as she began making tea.   
"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am here to fetch young Harry here and take him back to where he belongs. His aunt and uncle have been worried sick..." but the old man could not finish his sentence for Inuyasha got up and said: "SHOVE IT old man. His aunt and uncle HATE him and you KNOW it. I will not have him taken from me and that is final." Kouga put a comforting hand on his mates arm to calm him. Inuyasha took a deep breath and sat down.  
"As I was saying, his aunt and uncle are worried sick and it would be wise to put their mind at ease." Kaede nodded but said nothing. She believed the henyou over this horrible man that had tried to take Hotta by force. "With all do respect sir..." It was Micah. He had come into the hut and listened to the old man's little story. "I believe you are mistaken. If we allow you to take Hotta the world you live in will be no more. If he is to be allowed to go back to the hell you call a home for him, then he will surely turn evil. We will not allow it."  
"But surely you understand, he does not belong here. His rightful place is with us, not here with demons and such, he is a wizard and as such belongs in our world." Albus said trying to get his weapon back. He knew the dark lord would rise again and he wanted his weapon to be there to finish the beast off once and for all and after that, who gives a shit what happens to the  
boy.  
"You are wrong, kind sir. He belongs here, where he is cared for and loved by all who set eyes on him. No one has wanted to harm this child. Not one. And yet you want us to give him up so you can take him to people who truly hate him and will treat him like a freak? With all do respect, you can take that idea and shove it up your ass. Like hell I'm going to let you take my son away." Kouga said hotly. Albus was getting nowhere and he knew it. He was about to stun everyone in the room and take the child when a voice stopped him.  
"I would not do that if I were you." A woman said stepping into the hut. Kaede welcomed her and had her take a seat. "If you touch that child, there will be hell to pay."  
"And you are?" Albus asked, genuinely curious. "My name is Kiara, that is all you need to know." Albus nodded and they carried on with the conversation. Finally, after 7 hours of arguing, they came up with a solution. Albus would leave the era alive and never come back. And everyone seemed happy about that indeed.

six years later

"Hotta, time for breakfast wake up." Inuyasha called walking to his son's room. Hotta opened his eyes and sat up yawning. He grabbed his hair tie and put his waist length hair into a pony tail and jumped out of bed before his father came in to tackle him awake. He loved his life. Everything was perfect, and he wouldn't wish it any other way. He made his bed and ran out of the room and strait into his father's arms. "Hi dad." he said as he continued to hug his father. Today was the day his fathers would take him to see the world. Everything about it. Where father Inuyasha met Kagome, where father Kouga lived, where his uncle Sesshoumaru lived with his daughter Rin. Everything.  
He let go of his father and ran to the kitchen to help with the setting of the "table". Once breakfast was finished they packed and were off.

R&R please


	2. Chapter 2

(Hotta's POV)

We were on our way to my dad's cave when someone stopped us and looked at me. He looked like someone I had seen before. This old man looked to be no threat to us, but my father growled at him nonetheless. It was as though this man had something to do with a past he did not want to remember.  
"DUMBLEDORE. What do you want you meddling old fool?" My father growled out but the old man didn't even look threatened. "I'm sorry to inform you that I have come to take young Harry back to where he belongs. You see…" The old man said but I really didn't pay attention to anything else the old man said. I just wanted to know who Harry was.   
"Hotta is not going anywhere with you old man. I though we made that clear six years ago? Get lost, we have to get going and we really don't need you to slow us down." My father was angry now and if I didn't do something to calm him down, who knows what could happen. "Papa, calm down. Think of the baby." I said and that instantly seemed to calm him down. See, my father is going to have a baby soon. Since he is half demon, he is able to carry and birth a child. My dad was ecstatic when he first discovered he was going to be a dad…again, and has been overly protective of my father since. God I love my parents.  
"Oh, but he is going to come with me. So are you and your mate. Since you have done such a fine job of raising him so far, I was wondering if you could keep up the good work. You may come with us and we will help with anything that you may need." The old man said but instead of my father answering him, he looked at me and said: "This is up to you Hotta. Do you want to go to this world he speaks of?" I nodded, wanting to see everything there was to see. Every little detail of the world that I had never seen before. This was going to be fun, I thought. How wrong I was.  
Since we had everything packed we went through a portal the old man opened and ended up in an unfamiliar place all together. "First, before I show you where you are to live, I'm going to send you shopping with the one person I can trust above all else to take the best care of you. His name is Severus Snape and he will be guiding you through Diagon ally so you all can get what you need to live in this world." Then he handed me a bag and said: "In that bag you'll find all the money you will need to purchase what is on this list of paper I will be giving you. Have a great day and Severus will be here shortly." And with that the old man gave me the piece of paper and left.  
Around thirty minutes later this tall man with long black hair and a semi crooked noise showed up and said: "Well if it isn't the Potter boy. Follow me and I will help you get what you need. Don't bad mouth me; don't talk back, if you have any questions refrain from asking them. I am in no mood to answer questions that will be answered by the irate teaching staff of Hogwarts. Now follow me."   
We followed him and got everything we needed that was on the list. Everything that is, except school robes and a pet. I really wanted a pet, since the day I saw Kirara. But before the pet, we had to buy my robes. We went into this type of store that had all kinds of different clothes I had never seen before. I was led to a stand and was directed to stand still while this kind lady measured me to find the best fitting clothes available. Next to me stood a boy around my age. He was pale but good looking with blond-white hair. He was different from the people I saw every day.  
He looked at me and said: "My name is Draco Malfoy, and you are?" I looked at him and finally answered: "Hotta." He didn't comment on the fact that I only gave him my first name. "What house do you think you're going to be in?" This caught me off guard for I didn't know what the houses were so I looked at him like a deer in the headlights. "I take it you don't know. Oh well. I'll tell you about them." Then he went on and on about the different types of houses there were in the school I was going to be going to. Through out all this my Father was missing. I didn't know where he had gone but at the moment I really didn't care. I just wanted to get out of there and go back to that man who had been helping me get all my stuff so far.  
Once the measuring was finished I saw my father outside of the shop with a beautiful cat in his hands. I ran out and he gave me the black cat. This was no ordinary cat; he had two tails with red tips and a red moon shape on its forehead. He looked just like Kirara only different colors. I named him Mikka and gave him to my dad while I went back inside to get my clothes. "Who was that Idiotic looking fellow you were just with? If you ask me he should be kept in the zoo with those ears of his." That's where I lost it. So far I had listened to him bad mouth everything about my kind, and me but I wasn't going to stand for this one. "HE happens to me MY father. If you have any brains in that head of yours, you'll try to be a little kinder until you know the whole of it." Then I punched him, got my robes and walked out of there.  
My dad and father didn't ask me why I hit a boy I barely knew, for they themselves knew I would never hit someone who hadn't done something to deserve it. I grabbed Mikka from my father and we went to meet the old man who had dragged us here to begin with. "Severus Snape." I called as we finally caught up with him, "You are supposed to be leading us from one place to another. Now I will say this in a way so I do not bad mouth you, I don't know you and you sure as hell don't know me, so if I hear one more, 'potter boy do this, and potter boy, do that.' I will scream. My name is Hotta, HOTTA. I have done nothing to harm you in any way and I would very much like the idea of you and I ACTUALLY getting along, however hard that is for you. And one more thing, these people who you have been rude to today, MY PARENTS, have been trying their hardest not to punch you in the nose and straiten it for you, so I suggest you be on your best behavior cause I'm not the one that needs help with keeping my head out of the clouds, IT'S YOU.  
"I'm not one you need to worry about. Apparently I'm here for only one thing and that's to kill some demon thing or another. That's it. No one cares about anything else including YOU so please don't make us hurt you. You can do what you wish to me, but leave my parents out of it." What shocked me the most was the man actually nodded and led the way at a much slower rate. We were led out of the alley and into a place called London or something. I lost track of where we were going until we got to another alley. From what I read this place was called Private Drive. From what I could smell, only humans lived in this part of the neighborhood…well all but one. She lived a ways down from where we stopped to knock. She was different but I couldn't put my finger on it.  
"The boy stays here. You and your mate are to live at Hogwarts, the headmaster wishes to talk with you." Severus said and all three of us nodded. This was not going to be fun at all but we were just going to have to deal with it until something better were to come along. From what I was told at Diagon alley by Severus, we were going to my relative's house and my parents weren't to join me. "It's the safest place for you." He had said but the smell of these humans made me want to scream. I wouldn't tell my parents about the uneasy feeling I was having. They had told me these people were nothing but trouble, and I believe them. I didn't want to live there, but what is a child to do?  
My parents hugged me goodbye and my father said: "If there is anything you need, anything at all, you know how to get a hold of me." I nodded and knocked on the door and waited. Before Severus left he handed me a letter and left, leading my parents away. I was scared I might never get to see them again.  
Ten minutes after I knocked a woman opened the door. She had a very long neck and a horse like face. "What do you want you freak?" She asked and I already hated her. "I…I was told I'm supposed to live here." She looked at me with such hate in her eyes but let me in. Inside were a man and a boy so over weight I thought I would puke from the sight of them. They were watching something moving in a box. Whatever that was I really didn't want to know. "VERNON." She screeched and I had to hold my ears it was so loud. The smaller of the two fat people walked out of the living area and came up to the skinny woman.  
"What is it love?" He asked then he saw me. His face turned purple and he smacked me right across the face. Why did that fool of an old man have to bind my powers? I was defenseless now and I hated it. But I wasn't scared. "One more hit is all it takes." I told him but he didn't bother listening. He grabbed my hair and dragged me into a small cupboard under the stairs and locked the door. "You live here, you will live like the dog you are." I then sat in a corner and cried. I already missed my father and my dad. Mikka purred and sat beside me and that seemed to calm me down a bit.  
Moments later I remembered the letter I was given by Severus. I took it out of my pocket and read:

Hotta:   
Here is all you need to know about who you really are. I'm telling you this, not so you'll hate the parents you have, but so you will learn what your true parents did for you. Your real name is Harry Potter but you can still go by the name Hotta if you really want to. Your parents died saving your life when you were one. I don't know how you ended up with the parents you have now, but I can safely say I'm glad. The people you are living with now are monsters, and I'm truly sorry you have to live with them. Just remember there are people who care about you. If there is anything you need, anything at all, I'll be here for you.  
I'm not really who I show the world to be. Just remember, I will act evil, but you are strong and you'll get through it. As you read this, I am talking to the headmaster to let you and your parents live together, so you shouldn't have to stay there much longer. And again, anything at all I'm here. You can contact me the way you can your father. Just be careful when you do contact us. It's not a safe time to be who you are.

S 

Already I felt like I could trust this man. He had given me hope again. Hope that I wasn't going to be alone. But the days just got worse after that to the point where I ended up calling my dad.

(Normal P.O.V)

Kouga looked about the room he was staying at. It was scarcely furnished and looked like it had been put together forcefully. This made it all the clearer, that Inuyasha and he were not welcome there. He sat on the ground and waited. It had been a week since they had heard from their son and he was very worried.  
Finally, as he went into the kitchen to find some food to eat, he heard his son. "DAD! HELP ME. The bastard old man bound my powers and these humans are horrible. I'm hungry and I can't move well. Please help me." Kouga left what he was doing and ran over to Severus. "Take me to my son NOW!" He said holding Severus by the throat. The other man nodded and led the way out of the castle to the Apperation point. "I'll have to hold on to you to take you there. You know the drill." Kouga nodded and they were off. Once they landed at #4 Private Drive, Kouga immediately heard a scream and a thud. He ran into the house and was horrified at the site he beheld. His son was crawling away from the biggest man he had ever seen in his life.  
"Get away from my son you fat pig." Kouga said as calmly as he could given the situation his son was in.

(Hotta's POV)

The ogre of a man looked at my dad and said: "Get out of my house you freak. This has nothing to do with you. This boy ate what was not his to eat." I looked up at my dad and said: "He's lying dad, they gave me food and I was about to eat it when their son grabbed it and I was hungry so I wanted it back and they started beating me and…"  
"You're rambling son, and I know you would never take what is not yours. Come to me and we will leave." My dad said and I tried to get up and walk to him but instead I fell to the floor. "Dad I think my leg is broken…and they killed Mikka…and…" My dad shushed me and walked towards me. "Come, your papa will fix these right up. Severus take my son home, I have to finish what god forgot to do." But instead Severus said: "Leave them to me. I know a way we can't get in trouble for what is to happen to them. your son needs you. Go stand outside and I'll be there shortly." My dad nodded and carried me, on his back, out the door.  
Thirty minutes later Severus came out of the house and took us back to Hogwarts. Since everything I had gotten at Diagon alley was there, we didn't need to make a second trip to get them all. My dad rushed me to the room he and my father were staying at and put me on the bed. "Inuyasha, come. I need your help." My dad said and within a moment my father was at the bed looking at me: "What happened?" he asked anger radiating in his voice. Was he angry with me?  
"The stupid humans did this to him. Severus took care of it though. I need your help dressing his wounds." My father nodded and looked at me with tears in his eyes: "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." He then held my head and kissed both my eyes: "I won't let anything happen to you again, I promise. Why did you not fight back?" I looked down but answered: "The old man bound my powers." My father nodded and got to work on my wounds. I knew better though. He was thinking of a way to cause the old man pain for doing this to me.   
After all my wounds were dressed and my demon blood, what little of it was not bound, started work on healing my body, I lied down to sleep. I closed my eyes but I couldn't sleep so I listened to my father and my dad talking about the humans and me.  
"He is strong, he will get through this Inuyasha."  
"I know but I can't help but think this is all my fault. If I had fought with the old man more than I did, maybe he would have allowed our son to stay with us. I will kill him for what he has done."   
"What would that solve Inuyasha? Other than making you feel better what would that really accomplish?"  
"I don't know. You're right I guess. Do you know what Severus did with those Humans?"  
"No, not really. I heard them screaming and Severus saying something I didn't understand but really? I don't know!"  
"Oh. I need to go see the idiot who put our son in such a position. What happened to the whole, I want you to take care of him, speech? I'll be back. Watch after Hotta and be careful. Let no one in this room other than me okay?"  
"Okay love, I'll wait for you here. I have to make something for Hotta to eat when he gets up. Take care okay?"  
"I will."  
I heard them kiss goodbye and my dad walking into the kitchen to make something for me to eat. I was happy to have such parents, and my old ones be damned. These two were my parents. They cared for me and loved me, and that was all I needed.  
20 minutes later I could finally walk again and I got out of bed and walked into the living area where my father sat watching the fire. He looked to be in thought but he also always had a way with knowing who was in the room with him no matter how hard they tried to hide themselves. He looked back at me and said: "You hungry young one?" I nodded and followed him into the kitchen. My dad brought me my food and sat in front of me to make sure I ate it all. I took the first bite and it was like heaven. I really loved the way dad could cook.   
"You're worried about papa aren't you?" I asked and he nodded. This was not good. Whenever dad got worried something was wrong with Father. I looked up from my plate and said: "Dad, go after him. You know you have this connection with papa. If you're worried something is wrong. Please?" He nodded and said: "I'll go but you have to promise me you won't open the door for anyone but me and your papa. If anyone comes to the door and knocks pretend you're not here. You're a demon and you are good at hiding. If someone breaks in hide and don't come out until your papa and I return." I nodded and ate the rest of my food in silence.  
My dad left the little house we were in and closed and locked the door behind him. Now I was starting to get worried. What could be wrong with my father to have my dad so worried? I just hope whatever it is it can be easily handled.  
Two hours I sat waiting for them to come back and when they did my heart almost stopped. My father was holding his stomach and saying: "Not him, not him." while my dad carried him into the bedroom. I was so angry, but before I did something that would hurt some unfortunate soul, I was going to find out what had happened.  
"Dad, what happened?" I asked. My dad looked at me with tears in his eyes and said: "From what Severus told me the old fool cast a curse on your papa. He's going to lose the baby and never be able to have another kid again." I was furious by now. I ran out of the room and straight into Severus: "You help my papa or so help me god I will kill everyone in this school." He nodded and gave me a glass container with bluish-purple liquid in it. "Give this to him to drink and let him rest for a week and he'll be fine. I'll have a word with the headmaster and find out why he did what he did." I nodded and ran into the room.  
I walked up to my father and said: "Papa, drink this and you and the baby will be fine. Severus is fixing everything as we speak so please Papa just hold on okay?" my father nodded and drank what was in the container. Immediately afterwards he fell into a deep and restful sleep. I sighed and said: "Dad, watch after Papa. I'll be back. I want to know what happened in that meeting." My dad nodded knowing he couldn't stop me if he wanted to.  
I ran out of the room and followed the scent of Severus. I ran at top speed and I caught up with him. "Wait. I'm coming with you. My papa is asleep so I can follow you. I want to know what drove that bastard to do such a thing to my papa." Severus nodded and led the way. I followed behind him, not saying a word, until we came upon a statue of a Gargoyle. "Lemon Drops" Severus said and the statue jumped out of the way and a door opened to reveal hidden stairs spiraling upwards.  
Severus and I walked up the stairs and I waited while the other nodded. "Come in." Came the voice of the man I wanted to kill. We walked in and the old man looked surprised to see me. "What are you doing here Mr. Potter? Why are you not with your family?" the old man said and I felt anger towards the man in front of me. "I AM with my family. Now that your question is answered, answer one of mine, why did you curse my papa? He almost lost the child."


	3. Chapter 3

The old man looked down at his desk, not knowing what to say. That was  
enough reason for me to turn and walk out of the office. He had no right to  
say my parents did not belong there. I was mad at the old man; which alone  
gave me no right to start a fight, so I didn't look back as I walked down  
the stairs, though I knew Severus was following me.

Once he was able to catch up to me he sighed remorsefully and said: "Hotta,  
you know you are supposed to stay here. I know right now you hate the idea  
but it has to be done." I nodded and said: "Unbind my powers and come to my  
time with me. I want to get Koji." He looked at me questioningly and finally  
asked: "Who's Koji?" I almost started laughing before I realized this man  
wouldn't know who Koji was so I started my explanation.

"Koji is my dragon. He and I met when I was five years old. I remember it  
perfectly. He was sad, his parents had died. At first I didn't know he was a  
dragon. He looked human, that is until he changed into his actual form. He's  
a rare dragon, last of his kind, and his parents died protecting him from  
humans. Now he's my responsibility. My parents told me I could keep him if I  
were to take care of him. I gladly accepted. He and I are like brothers,  
since I have none myself right now, and I see him more like my little  
brother. In my dad's opinion it's funny because we're both the same age."

"Well that's interesting. I've always wanted a dragon, and so has someone  
else in this school. Just don't tell anyone he's a dragon. If he is to come  
here he is to come here as a human. Understood?" I nodded and he unbound my  
powers. I gave him a wink and ran to tell my parents not to worry about me.  
It wasn't really a long conversation and before long Severus and I were  
standing at the portal entrance saying: "on the count of  
three…one…two…three." And at the same time we jumped into the portal and  
fell out in Kaede's village.

"What are ye up to young one? It is well past midnight. Come in or ye will  
catch the flu." The old woman said. She had always been like a grandmother  
to me and I loved her for that. "One sec granny. I'll be in after I talk  
with Severus here." She nodded and went inside the hut to make some tea. I  
sat down by the door of the hut while Severus sat in front of me.

I started out the conversation: "You're not human are you?"  
"What brought that on?" he said looking at me like I had lost my mind.  
"Because I want to know if there is chance for you and me in the future. I  
sense something different about you." I heard him chuckle a bit but he  
answered me.  
"I think it's a bit too early to be thinking about a relationship but to  
answer your question, no I'm a vampire and I haven't found my mate yet so  
there might be hope yet." I laughed a bit but I was about to cry. He thought  
me nothing but a young boy right now. One day he would see me for who I was  
and not my age but that day was yet to come.

After the conversation we walked into the hut and drank a bit of herbal tea  
before going to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a day to remember.

Two hours after everyone fell asleep; I slowly got up and walked out the hut. I looked around the surrounding area and spotted the tree my father sat upon while he was watching over his friends. I jumped up on the branch and sat looking up at the beautiful stars. That's when I started to sing a song that I had heard a while ago but hadn't given it a second thought until now. The other world had its perks. This is the song as I remembered it:

_I am so high, I can hear heaven._

_I am so high, I can hear heaven._

_Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me._

_And they say that a hero can save us,_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait._

_Hold onto the wings of an eagle,_

_Watch as we all fly away._

_Someone told me, love will ALL save us._

_But how can that be, look what love gave us,_

_A world full of killing, and blood spilling,_

_That world never came._

_And they say that a hero can save us,_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait._

_Hold onto the wings of an eagle,_

_Watch as we all fly away._

_Now that the world hasn't ended, it's love that I'm sending to you._

_It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do._

_And they say that a hero can save us,_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait._

_Hold onto the wings of an eagle,_

_Watch as we all fly away._

_And they're watching us,_

_And they're watching us,_

_As we all fly away. Yeahaaaaah...whoa_

What I didn't know at the time was Severus was watching and listening to me. Later he would comment on my voice and the song I sang. That night I didn't sleep a wink and the next day, after everyone was awake, we went over to Sango and Miroku's hut. They didn't live far from granny so we got there much earlier than we had first anticipated.

Once there I knocked and Sango opened the door: "Hotta. What are you doing here?" I smiled up at her and said: "Hi auntie! I'm here to take Koji with me. Can I come in?" She nodded and stepped aside to let me in while granny and Severus stayed outside. Once inside my aunt called Koji down. "HOTTA!" he shouted running down the stairs in his human form to hug me. I hugged him back, being glad to see him again. I had truly missed him. He hadn't changed at all. He still had his green hair, pale-peach skin color and was fairly average in shape and height. "I came here to get you; do you want to come back with me?" I asked him but the look I got was less than reassuring.

"You know I would love to come with you Hotta, but I can't. I have to stay here with Kinaki. You know what his life's been like. I can't just leave him like that." I had to agree with Koji on that one. Kinaki was Sango and Miroku's adopted child. No one knew everything about his past but judging from his scars and the little he told us, it wasn't a great life. He kept his scars, which were mainly on his face, hidden from the world. He wore a long black cloak over his clothes so no one really knew what he looked like other than this family. He wasn't a bad looking boy, with short silver hair, ice-blue eyes and a body any person would kill to have. But due to his past he kept many things about himself hidden, even from us.

"It's okay then, we'll take him with us. I won't let anything happen to him. Oh Koji before we get into the leaving part, I have to let you know. We have to do this magicy thing with these pointy sticky thingies. I don't get it. But Koj, there is one thing you and Kinaki will really like about the school. A giant library…that's where all the books are. It's huge. You can read and tell me what they say. I hate reading and you know it so don't give me that look." Koji hated the fact that I wouldn't even touch a book let alone read one. I hated reading, and believe me I still do.

Finally Koji stopped looking at me like he was about to kill me and went up to get Kinaki while I talked with my aunt about letting him go with us. "Take care of him Hotta. He needs to get away from here so that's why I'm letting him go with you." She said and I couldn't help but think that was the easiest thing I had ever had to do. So once everyone had packed and were waiting for me to get out of my little world, we went out to the waiting Severus and granny.

Before I tell you what happens next I think you are getting confused as to why I acted the way I did at Hogwarts and not in my time. Well that is very simple. From the little I heard from the bastardly old man, he wants a hero. So if he wants a hero, he is going to get someone who acts just like a pompous arrogant hero. But in reality I act the total opposite. I am an odd, out of this world boy, who loves poking fun at everything that moves. I have my own world, one I go to when I am being yelled at, and everyone has come to accept that about me. I am also one that cannot listen to someone unless I am busy doing something else. For instance, if someone is telling me what they would like me to do in that day; I have to be writing something in order for me to be able to listen to what that person has to say. And now on with my story.

After introducing everyone, Severus opened a portal and Kinaki, Koji, Severus and I stepped through and ended up at the infernal school I would much rather see burning to the ground with that bastardly old man screaming for help while burning alive. Sorry got a bit morbid there. But you get the idea. I dislike the school and even more so the headmaster of the school.

Once there the old man couldn't find a reason not to let my cousin and my dragon go to that school so he gave us some money and sent us on a shopping spree. And to think, now I wasn't going to be the only one with a pointy sticky thing, or as some of you may say, a wand.

It took us a god awful time to get everything they needed for school but the trip was worth it. On the way to buying Koji and Kinaki's robes, we met four of the nicest people you ever did see. One person, whom I believe might someday be related to me, was a red-headed boy with an abnormally large nose, but that didn't make him ugly. In fact it made him look better than if he had a small nose. His name was Ron Weasley. He and his family were buying his school robes as well. I have to say, he was much better than the Malfoy character I had met the first day here.

The others we met were all part of one family and they had all come to also buy their school supplies. Two of them were identical twins with short black hair and forest-green eyes. They didn't look to be older than 13. The other was a taller boy, who looked to be about 15, with short black hair and brown eyes. They were extraordinarily nice and welcoming. The twins' names were James and Jacob, while the older of the three was named Jeremiah but insisted I call him Jer. They all went to that infernal school and all but Ron were sorted into the Slytherin house. That was when I realized that Severus was the Slytherin head of house and that was also when I decided that even if I had to beg, I would be placed in Slytherin house.

The rest of the day was spent with the people we had met and were now starting to befriend. I showed them how I truly acted and they didn't hold it against me. If anything I would say James and Jacob were worse than I was. Jer kept them in line though; reminding them every now and then that they were no longer at home and couldn't behave so childishly and get away with it. I found it funny and so I laughed. I received quite a bit of glares but it was worth it in the end when all of whom were gathered there started laughing along with me.

Lunch was spent in the Leaky Cauldron. A pub just big enough to be seen if you concentrated on that one spot where it stood. The food wasn't bad but I liked my dad's cooking more and I told them all this. Koji and Kinaki agreed but the others had no idea how good my dad's cooking could be.

Throughout lunch we discussed the houses at the school and I realized that if I were to be sorted into Slytherin, not many people would want to associate themselves with me. I would be considered an enemy of Dumbledore, but at that point I was glad. I hated that old man with a passion. Ron knew, from his family, that he would end up in Gryffindore, and if he were, he would not be able to talk to us. He would be considered a traitor to the house if he were to do such a thing. We all understood but didn't much like it. I knew even if I wasn't sorted into the same house as Koji and Kinaki, that I would still continue to talk to them and morals of the school be damned.

After lunch we grabbed all our stuff and went back to the school, via a port key. (A/N: if you are reading this and have no idea what a port key is and/or how it is used, please tell me so and I will put it in the next chapter. Thank you and enjoy.)

Since that night was the sorting feast and ceremony, James, Jacob, Jer and Ron decided to stay and wait with us. We gladly accepted knowing this might be the last time we would be able to talk and not be shunned for it.

Five hours later James, Jacob and Jer left to go sit at their table while the rest of us waited nervously with the other first years to be sorted. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting we were led into the great hall and awaited our turn to be sorted. First of the four of us to go was Ron. And as he had predicted, he landed in Gryffindore. Next up was Kinaki who was sorted into Slytherin. Third was Koji, who was sorted into Gryffindore, finally it was my turn. I had just lost my dragon and I knew it.

I walked up to the stool and sat down. Once the hat was on my head it spoke to me.

"Where should I put you?" He asked sounding as though he was taunting me.

"Right now I don't care. You took away my dragon."

"So that's why he seemed different. Oh well. Now I see you are courageous, that is for sure, but you also have a sneaky side, I guess that's why you have a dragon in our school. You have a thirst for knowledge but I see here you don't like to read. Why is that may I ask?"

"Please just sort me."

"Not yet. I have a correction to make." He said to me then out loud he shouted: "KOJI BELONGS IN SLYTHERIN. I HAVE MADE A MISTAKE." No one seemed too bothered by it so it seemed as though he had made mistakes in the past or maybe he had changed his mind. Finally after what seemed like forever he finally shouted: "THIS ONE IS GOING TO SLYTHERIN."

Everyone at the Slytherin table cheered me on as I walked down to take my seat. Everyone that is, except that bastard Malfoy. But I didn't really care…though I could have done without his glare at the time. It was disturbing to know someone hated me that much. But the hatred was more than returned. I hated that boy. He had called my father an animal.

We were all chatting away happily when we heard the clearing of a throat that suggested total and utter silence. Once the headmaster had all of the schools attention he began: "First let me start off by saying that the Forbidden forest is just that, forbidden. And I also suggest you stay away from the door on the third floor if you do not wish to die a most painful death. And now on a brighter note, we have a new care of magical creatures' teacher whom I would all like you to welcome. His name is Kouga and I do wish you would all treat him with the utmost respect. And now on with the feast."

The only exciting thing that happened in the feast was that the plates all magically piled high with food. Other than that nothing else.

TBC

Please R&R. it helps a lot with my writing and the song is called "Hero" and it's courtesy of Nickelback. The only thing I own in the story is the plot, the original characters and my Imagination. Thank you for reading and tune in next week for the update.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story, the plot is mine, many of the characters however are not, including the Inuyasha characters and the Harry potter Characters. I make no money off this, though sometimes I wish I did. The next morning, if you would believe it, I came down to meet the rest of the family. While I was in the dorm rooms, they wanted nothing to do with the new kid, this morning how ever, Jer, James and Jacob had told their oldest brother all about me. If you can believe this, their parents were worse than mine with names. The oldest, and by far the most hansom of the entire family was Cyanide. He had long, gorgeous dark red hair and beautiful gray eyes, the color of the sky after a storm. He was over 20 years old, yet didn't look a day over 17. The most beautiful feature about him were his wings. His beautiful...gorgeous...black wings.

"Tell me about yourself Hotta." He said in his heavenly voice. "I can't...I would but I don't know much about you." Was my response. "Fair enough. let me tell you about me then how's that?" I merely nodded and listened. "My name is Cyanide, first born son of Rachel and Andrew Ward. About 17 years ago, when I was no more than 17...how ironic...I made a deal with death...yes he's real. Any whom, I made a deal with him, he would spare the lives of my loved ones and I would take over his job, simple really. That's until I was told of the prophecy child. It was 11 years ago to the day when it happened actually. I was told by the gods that I was to kill a mere child. A boy no older than 1...I couldn't do it, and so I lost my job, and my parents ended up paying the price for my treason. They didn't mind though, they've been through worse. There's only one reason Harry Potter lived before he vanished, and that was my doing, anyway since then I decided to stay here, every single day of my life... So..tell me about yourself."

I nodded but before I could say a word a man interrupted my unspoken response. "I am here to deliver a message to one Severus Snape." Seeing the looks of shock Severus was getting I had assumed the worst. "Read it." Came Severus' response.

"As you wish." The man said clearing his throat.

My darling Severus

Thank you my love for all you have done for me. Words can never sum up all that I am thankful for, you have done so much and I must say I am sorry you are hearing this from me now...I wish I were alive to tell you such in person, though I fear it is impossible. whatever the case, my love, your son lives. I fear an unspoken person is responsible for my child's death, and in return has bestowed upon me your child for safe keeping. I did name him Lucian, until my husband refused to allow it to be so, and therefore I changed his name once more. Just know, that he lives, and he is well. I will be begging Voldemort and also death himself, should he come to claim your son, to spare this young wonder. He lives, now, with people, I assume, that love him. They will never lose their claim on him, though know that he is yours and he lives. I saw his life, before and after you saved him. Please believe I looked for you, I wanted to find you and bestow upon you your son, and assure you his well being, though unspoken persons have not been allowing me to do such. Please take care of him. His new found parents love him, and will continue to love him, but you are his father, and you must be the one to be there when he is changed once more.

He goes by the name Harry potter, though he may have changed it. Be safe my love, and forgive my treason.

With my heart's love  
Lilly Evans

"BULL SHIT. THIS CAN'T BE SO. He is MY son...I raised him, heard his first word, his first tooth loss...he's my son...mine." My father seemed worried that I would instantly go towards the man I craved to be more than a father, more than a friend, more than anyone has ever been. No, my father was wrong. He would be there, though my father would always remain my father. "Calm down Inuyasha, Hotta would never leave." I stood and nodded to my father. "That's right papa, I won't. I'm sorry Professor Snape, but my parents are always going to be Inuyasha and Kouga. They've been with me till now...and they will never leave..." Severus looked heart-broken but he understood.

"It's okay Lucian...Harry...Hotta...I understand...really I do." Severus then stood up and left the room. "I feel horrible...what did I do.." I whispered running after my biological dad. "WAIT...I'M SORRY...I'm sorry." My father saw me then and smiled sadly. "I love you to death baby boy, and to me you will always be my son, but get to know Severus...you're his son now...you found your father...you...you should go to him." I shook my head furiously. "NO. YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE ME UP NOW...I won't...you're my family, I barely know this man...please papa...don't make me leave." Inuyasha glared at me before slapping me. "GO YOU DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE SHIT. WHO SAID I EVER WANTED YOU, YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME, I KEPT YOU ONLY CAUSE I PITTIED YOU. LEAVE."

"NO, I WON'T LEAVE, YOU'LL HAVE TO FUCKING FORCE ME. YOU'RE MY DAD, YOU'RE MY FAMILY...I WON'T LEAVE...I won't ever leave you papa...no matter what you say I know you don't mean it...PLEASE...DON'T MAKE..." My father held me then and cried. "Don't do this Hotta, not to me, not to him, not to yourself. He lost you once, don't make him lose you again." And with that my father turned and walked away. "We're leaving tomorrow, come say goodbye, someone else can be a teacher, we don't...not without our...not without Ho...Lucian..." Dumbledore nodded and left to go make arrangements for new teachers. "Father if you leave...I will follow you." Inuyasha shook his head. "No you won't my son, you will have no power to follow."

"It's OK Hotta." It was Cyanide, he was holding me, refusing to let go as I cried. I hadn't actually noticed I was crying, not until he wiped the tears from my eyes. "Come, I'll take care of you, I'll never leave you."

TO BE CONTINUED...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA i don't know if I'm evil or just plain morbid...:D review please 


End file.
